Kalona and Zoey
by Sexiiguyaneseprincess
Summary: Kalona has been set free from his captivity and he is ready to conquer the world. But it is put aside until he has finally marry his queen Zoey. She has to defeat him before he can conquer her and cause havoc around the world.
1. The Dream: Kalona and Zoey

House Of Night Series

The Revised Ending to Hunted

Kalona looked to Neferet and saw her for who she was. He decided he couldn't have her on his team and killed her. Meanwhile Kalona killed Neferet, the High Priestness, and many other students at the House of Night, Zoey, Aphrodite, Erik, Damien, The twins, and Stevie Rae bolted toward the wall near the cafeteria to escape his scrutiny. Zoey couldn't help but think of her grandmother Grandma Redbird whom she loves very much during this war. She was deep in trance that she didn't realize that Kalona started to follow them. It wasn't until Erik her now on again boyfriend lifted her up and carried her through the gateway. She was startled and started a fit until he put her down. She turned and saw her worst enemy. Aphrodite her now friend has told her that he was a bad influence for her, but in the end she would have to be the one to defeat him. Zoey doesn't know how to do this. She looks toward her friends for support. Without them she doesn't think she would have made it this far. What she overlooks is that Nynx know her and that she chose her to save her school and preserve her legend.

As they made it out the gate Heath, Zoey's ex boyfriend shows up. "Heath what are you doing here?" she asks. "I came to see about you. I heard on the news that something bad is happening here tonight so I came to make sure everything was alright with you."

Zoey has a lot going on for her at the moment. She is struggling to accept her new role as high priestess and leader of the Dark Sister and Brothers. What puzzles her more is that she has been outlawed at the House of Night by Neferet her supposed High Priestess and mentor all because she was better than her. "Zoey can you and Heath pick this conversation up later Kalona has his sons after us and we have to move NOW!!!!" replied Erin one of the twins. At that point everyone began to run and Kalona's sons started to pick them off one by one. At first they picked the red fledging because they couldn't tell the difference, but then Kalona spoke to them and told them, "Get Zoey, bring her back to me. She is your mother and we have to get reunited again for the world to see."

Zoey knew something bad was going to happen so she called forth the five elements: water, air, fire, earth and spirit to back her up. When Damien, Erin, Shaunee, and Stevie Rae saw this they each channeled into their elements to protect the group from further inflation. Kalona's sons couldn't get anywhere near them. Kalona became very, very upset at this failed attempt and decided to wait until Zoey was asleep to get her. That is his punk way of handling the situation. Catching her while she sleeps, interrupting her dreams just to have his way with her. He comes very close but never close enough to her for her to actually make out with him. I'll get her this time around. Kalona silently thought to himself. I have to if I don't I've failed my sons again and I can't live with that. Shaunee noticed that the sons were backing off them. "Guys its working they are backing off!" she said all excited. Damien turned around to check and nearly broke the circle. "DAMIEN CONCENTRATE!" yelled Zoey. "If they notice one leak they can get us and take us all out. We have to be alert in case Kalona decides to follow us again. Nobody break this circle. We need all the protection we can get."

It's alittle after 12 am on Monday when everyone made it into the depot. Zoey is exhausted and scared. She doesn't know exactly how she would get everyone out later on that night after there rest to the animal shelter. It wasn't long after she sat down on her bed did she fall to sleep. Erik decided to stay with her that night but Heath just wasn't having it. "why do you get to sleep with her she is my girl?" he replied

"Heath get over it, she's not with you no more she is with me." The twins and Damien came running into the room when they heard the dispute over who should stay with Zoey. They decided to instigate the situation instead of helping. "Hey, what's going on here?" asked Zoey.

"Nothing baby, go back to sleep." said Erik. And back to sleep she went.


	2. Dream: Meeting on the Beach

Chapter : 2

Zoey is walking along the beach enjoying the quiet of the night. She decides to sit on the sand and watch the waves roll on by. Such a beautiful night, she thought. It wasn't until Kalona stops right in front of her blocking her view of the waves that she regrets ever coming to the beach. "Hello, my love. Isn't it such a beautiful night?" She looked all around to see who exactly he was talking to before replying, "I am not your love, so can you move the hell up out of my way." "Wow, why all the hostility I'm just trying to be a gentleman here."

"Well you are not so move."

"Not before I get my kiss goodnight."

"Hell to the No. I ain't kissing your dutty ass mouth. Now move Kalona, I don't want to have to fight you."

"But darling this doesn't have to be a fight it could be something incredible. Just give me a kiss." The one mistake that she made was look into his eyes. There's something about his eyes that just draws her in. Could it be that she is secretly in love with him? Are they really destine to be together or is this a hoax? He knew right then that he had her in the palm of his hand. All he had to do was lean down and their mouths would be touching and she wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of him. But it all dissipated, Zoey was awoken from her dream by a loud raucous noise. "What the hell is going on out there?" she wondered as she climbed off the bed. She was able to make it to the doorway before being trampled over by Erik. "Babe, what are you doing up?" "I heard banging and yelling coming from the kitchen. What's going on did someone get in?" "No, no noone found us we are all safe for right now...It's just Damien and Aphrodite arguing again as usual nothing new. So let us get you back to bed." Erik replied. "Why are always trying to get me in the bed? I am not sick i can handle a little stress, so let me be."

"I just know that you are tired and i just figured that you just wanted to rest a little bit more."

"Well that's all nice and good but i can handle myself quite well without sleep for a few minutes until when my body has to be submitted to sleep."

"Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yea right whatever."

Walking down the hallway Zoey almost dropped. If it wasn't for Stark, who was roaming the halls catching, her she would have fell. "Hey Zoey are you alright?" "Yea I'm okay. Have you seen Aphrodite?" "She, Damien, and Jack are in the kitchen, talking about something important." What about the twins?" "They went to sleep right after you." "'Kay, thanks Stark. Is Stevie Rae sleeping also."

"No, she's babysitting Heath form the other red fledgings especially Venus."

"Okay, thanks." "No problem."

So off Zoey went to the kitchen to chat with Aphrodite before she was succumbed by sleep. She was able to reach them as they were departing from the kitchen. "Hey guys, um, Aphrodite I need to talk to you about something very important."

"Sure meet me in my room at 2."

"Kay sure thing."

It was three minutes to two when Zoey began her retreat to Aphrodite's room from the living room. She walked the tunnels which they turned somewhat into comfortable living quarters. It took her a little more than the three minutes to reach Aphrodite's room when it would usually just take 1. It just so happened that Zoey got distracted by a figure lurking in the darkness. She was about to approach it when it disappeared. This really go to her. She didn't know exactly who or what it was, all she knows is that something was there. She decided that after her talk with Aphrodite if it didn't take all night she would return to the same location and scope it out, but if she doesn't make it back that night she would have to do it when she awake later that evening at six. She arrived at Aphrodite's doorway at 2:06. She knocked and then walked in. Aphrodite was sitting on her bed in her Rocawear nightgown set with the matching knee high socks. When Zoey walked in Aphrodite looked up at her and then at the time. "Took you long enough was starting to think that you didn't want to talk to me no more."

"Oh no its just that i got distracted." She decided not to tell her exactly what had distracted her. "Um, well i just came to talk to you about my dream that I had while I slept."

"Did it have something to do with Kalona?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I had a vision at the same time when you were asleep that he would eventually get you to join him." When Zoey was told this she became flabbergasted that she nearly fainted onto the floor. If Aphrodite hadn't been watching her reaction she would have.

It took Zoey a moment to come to after hearing what she just heard. "That can't be... I would never betray my friends and family to go to Kalona. That just can't be."

"Sorry, hon but that's what I saw. What was your dream about."

"I was on the beach alone as ususal watching the waves when Kalona pops up in front of me out of nowhere. I was going to fight him since he didn't want to move, but somehow I didn't want to I wanted to make out with him so bad. It was like it wasn't me like I was someone else. He tried to kiss me but i ended up being awoken by you Damien."

"Oh wow, you should have killed his ass in your dreams. We're sorry we woke you, but Damien was so interested to hear what my vision was about since he walked in the moment I was having my vision. He pondered my into tellling him what I saw. He himself couldn't believe it and so thus started our argument."

Zoey didn't know how to process this information. She was so exhausted and the stress kept adding itself on to her. She doesn't think she'll have the strength to fight off Kalona and his sons in the morning but she just knew she had to. It was her obligation to keep evreyone safe. So with that she told Aphrodite good night and retreated back to her room where Erik waited. He doesn't know about the dreams she been having and she doesn't think she wants to tell, so she'll just leave it between her and Aphrodite. A new day tomorrow and its off to save the world from Kalona and sons and to see Grandma Redbird for the first time in a week.


	3. A Night of Terror

Chapter 3: A Night of Terror

It has started again. The dreams, nightmares, I just can't seem to rid myself of this man. Everywhere I turn I see him and his sons along with that heifer Neferet. I know I saw Kalona kill her but something inside me is telling me that she is not dead. I believe that she is alive and well but keeping a low profile on some remote island. At 6pm I woke wrapped in Heath's arms. I don't even know how I got there but somehow we ended up together last night. How I got there would have to wait until later; I have to focus on getting everyone out and over to the Abbey where Grandma Redbird and the nuns are waiting for us.

By 8pm I rounded everyone up after we each had our breakfast and we meet in the little kitchen in the depot with the red fledglings attending also. There I discussed the whole plan on how to make it up and over to the abbey without being spotted by the raven mockers. Everyone seemed to be in agreement with the plan since there were no objections, so we started on our way to see Grandma Redbird. Before we left, Erik (my ex-boyfriend), Darius (Aphrodite's boyfriend), and Stark (my boyfriend) each took a corner of the depot to make sure that there were no raven mockers lurking around waiting for us to resurface and attack. When the signal was made that all was clear everyone stepped out of the tunnels and into the dark of the world.

When everyone emerged safely, Kramisha one of the red fledglings whispered in Stevie Rae's (Zoey's bbf) ear about everything being off. It seemed the whole red fledglings including Stark was acting a little strange when they emerged from the tunnels. Zoey couldn't seem to figure out why this was happening. My mind started racing a mile a minute trying to learn what could have such a great affect on my bbf and boyfriend and their little group of undead fledglings. "Stevie Rae, Stark, someone talk to me. Tell me what is going on. I need to know so that I can help you guys." Zoey said. No one answered me when I asked what was going on. It was making me nervous that I couldn't get a handle on the situation. Next thing that happened caused the whole group undead and normal fledglings to lose their minds.

At first no one sensed that there were people standing around staring at us like we lost our minds. If I was one of the on lookers I too would think that we were crazy. The whole city has been in uproar since Neferet and Kalona emerged and began to cause chaos at the school. Now humans, teens our age, are looking at us with disdainful eyes and whispering to friends about us. Now I understand why the red fledglings were acting out; the scent of the human blood was getting to them. We ourselves cannot control ourselves much less the red fledglings when it comes to the drinking of blood. _How would I be able to control all these fledglings and without attacking these innocents myself?_ I thought to myself.

It didn't take long before one of the red fledglings, Dallas, ran towards a group of teenagers and almost attacked. He was stopped short by Stevie Rae's command. "DALLAS! Stop right there, we are not going to hurt anyone. We have got to control ourselves." What Stevie Rae said seemed to stop the boy, but it was able to stop any of the other red fledglings (Venus, her posse and others) who wanted and craved the blood of innocents.


End file.
